The Seventh Sun: The Magic Of Family
by LottaLovesWriting26
Summary: Celestia and Luna always seemed like they were meant to be...even beyond the bonds of sisterhood. How could something so sweet grow so toxic? Find out in a detailed history of Celestia, Luna, their friends, playmates and special or not so special someponies, and their parents. (Warning: slow moving, esp. at start. It's a real DETAILED history, but if you like long stories :))
1. The Day They Took Her Home

**Chapter 1- The Day They Took Her Home**

It was one regular day. That is a regular day for ponies thousands of years before the generation we have followed today. So the day's chores were more taxing, discipline was key, cutie marks were pressured out of children, not their destinies but their parent's bragging rights were important many thousands of years before present day. The young generation was firmly ruled by elders. If you did not respect them you would simply not have a home. Formalities and manner of a pony, even say a little filly...were fundamentals of society. Even of Princess Celestia, a jokester and informal royal that we know today. Immortal ponies did not even exist then, and alicorns had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, as an unexpected mutation of the rulers, Pamphilos and Euthalia. Celestia was the miracle child, and proved to everyone that any child the product of two very different types of parents could be possible. Pamphilos, the father was a strong, tall and agile white Pegasus pony, who had a will of steel to match his strength.

He was determined to have Euthalia for himself and determined to have her married with him. Euthalia was a quiet, tiny but studious unicorn who was quick to submit. This made the marriage easier than Pamphilos thought the pursuit would be. Euthalia was not marrying for love. Like most mares of this olden era, she was marrying so she would be cared for. Even love marriages between two royals were still unheard of. Euthalia especially needed Pamphilos' charity. The young filly was half commoner, because Euthalia was a teenage orphan who begged before Pamphilos married her. He had hand-picked her based on her sweet looks, and not even bothering to judge the young mare's integrity inside. Celestia was strong, tall and growing like a stray watered weed, white as ever and even had her father's smile and political charm…deep inside she held her mother's integrity threatening to burst out as she matured, as on the outward side she only held her mysterious rainbow mane.

Pamphilos wanted another child nearing Celestia's fifth birthday, but Euthalia was thinking of something other than the traditional way of bringing her next child into the world. Her charitable spirit wanted to share their world with a pauper just as Pamphilos had kindly offered her charity and shelter in return for Princess Celestia's entrance to the world. An orphanage had just opened up and she wanted to adopt a baby filly as it tugged at her own orphaned heart. Celestia and Pamphilos even more so were wary of adopting. It was not a popular practice. The orphanage remained full and often orphans would stay orphans until adulthood, just as Euthalia had never been adopted since before she had memories. Euthalia maintained her stance for a baby in the orphanage, because even if she saved one child from that life, it would be one life less tortured. Finally Pamphilos folded because of the PR statement it could make about how he supposedly cared for his wife. The fans and common ponies and papparazo made their way with them on their little field-trip to the new orphanage in town, eager to witness the possibly life-changing events.

"Where are the baby fillies and colts?" "These are what orphanages look like?" "I want a baby one Phi." "Silence you mares! We will find this out in time. Now come, let's away." Pamphilos cooly pushed his wife and daughter out of their reverie in the front room. Not like it might have happened in the present, they snapped into place at his will. Mares always had to know their place in the olden ages. "Forgive me father." Celestia quietly trembled. "I may forgive you once you snap out of your childishness. Royals are not children. They never were children, they are always behaved. And…" "Oh hush now, quiet now! Don't you frighten my Celestia. She's not all royal yet. She's got to have some time and room to grow." Pamphilos groaned and gritted his teeth, knowing he had to keep up gentlemanly apperances with Euthalia in public. That was her one and only weapon.

"Yay Mom!" "Royals do not yay! We will discuss this Euthalia." Discuss was a rough code for beat, and Euthalia gulped, hushing at once. She did not want Celestia to see anything at least. It was too much for her young eyes, and Pamphilos' silent weapon was that he could hold this threat over her head. "Ok." She said, becoming the agreeable wife again. Pamphilos asked the mare nun on duty to take them through to the baby's room, but they were first shown the toddler's room as part of the policy. "I understand you wanted a baby…but the orphanage is currently overwhelmed with toddlers. Babies are rare. As policy please take the time to check the toddlers. They are just as good as our baby fillies and colts." The mare kindly told them. "No! We wanted a baby!" Pamphilos roughly boomed in the mare's face, making her shudder. "Calm Phi. Sure we can browse the toddlers." Celestia tugged at her mother's mane. "Yes Celestia, please don't do that." "Ignore her." Pamphilos pushed Celestia out of their way. "Calm. What is it?" "Um…I think this filly is pretty? Can I keep her Mom?"

She pointed at a small black unicorn with a mane a dark navy shadow-like shroud, sparkles flowing through it. The filly was napping and looked very peaceful. Celestia grinned cheesy at her parents and shook the bars. "Wait…don't…" But the filly woke up and nuzzled Celestia's chest, giggling. "I want it!" Celestia cheered and the crowd that had gathered behind them cooed at the scene. "We gotta get her, we just gotta!" Celestia jumped up, all but forgetting her formalities. "Celestia remember the 'f' word." "The f word? Oh that f word! But please could we take this fitting young filly?" "Let's. What is she called by?" "We don't usually have the most spectacular of names. We take name changes as well. She was named Nightshade originally." "We should have a name close to Nightshade, to pay a tribute." "You are Celestia, the keeper of the Celestial world, and she should be…Luna, the keeper of the night." "That's cute." Celestia agreed. "A little short perhaps?" "Luna Pamphilos Augusta?" Euthalia rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's settled. Welcome Luna." He held her up for the press to take a photo. Soon spread all over town was Luna's welcome, on the front of the premier papers. Welcome Luna.

When the press were gone and Celestia was home alone she would run straight up to her room. Home life was not nearly as glamorous as her life outside. She would hide from the muffled cries of her mother as she was beaten for a punishment. This time Celestia was given a nod and her new sister was placed into her arms. She flew upstairs with the toddler filly and shielded her ears to the struggle. Luna's eyes were wide and the filly clearly didn't understand what was going on, at two she had yet to talk. But she knocked Celestia's horn with her hoof to get her attention, her grin mirroring Celestia's earlier one. "Oh you. Hello…I'm your sister Celestia speaking. Do not pay attention to the fussing downstairs…I really should know not to react like this in front of you. Oh," She sighed and placed the tiny filly on her feet. The filly cocked her head, puzzled.

"You are such a cutie! Anyways how about we play a game? Yes?" Luna nodded her head quickly. Celestia stroked her head. "Ummm…you draw something on my book. I have to guess what it is in…ten guesses yes?" Celestia slowly said with some hand gestures and then confirmed Luna understood. Luna nodded and took the pencil out of Celestia's hand swiftly. She drew a picture of two fillies, one larger than the other. Celestia would never say it but she knew what it was instantly. She gave a few dummy guesses. "Friends?" Luna shook her head no. "Mother and daughter?" It was still no. "Cousins?" No again. "Sisters." Luna enthusiastically nodded and tackled her head. "Ok ok quit it—I mean stop that at once…" Celestia giggled, her composure breaking. "Ce-Ce…" Celestia's eyes widened. "Yes?" "Ce-Ce-we-sti-ah. Cewestiah sis-tuh!" "Ce-le-stia sis-ter." Luna rolled her eyes and made a grumble noise. "Oh ok I guess I should give credit where credit is due. Your first word!" Celestia showed her excitement. She put Luna on her back. "Hold on young filly!" And with that she took her for a gallop around the grounds, but before they could get out Celestia gasped, and Luna's head clicked to the direction she was staring.

"Ce-lestia…hospital…your…urghh…father…out to drink…aaaaah….ale…cider…" Celestia growled lowly in anger at her father. Clearly he had done this to her. "Luna. Luna. Close your eyes. Luna?" Luna's eyes were open and bulging with horror and tears. "Oh Luna, please. Close your eyes sweetheart. You'll…sleep. Sleep and it will all be over." Celestia closed her eyelids and hid her sister in her mane almost instinctively. She gulped when she saw the source of the blood. He'd been rougher than usual. Somehow her father had gotten so mad he'd ripped the limb off. "Umm…Mom…" "Yes." "Look." She turned her mother's head to the limb. A scream reverbated from the house. "Oh of Roxana and Solona…my almighty strength! Celestia leave Luna. Run. Run to the doctor!" She rushed her knowing it might be too late to save her back right leg.


	2. And Now, An Interlude With King

**A/N: For all those from Lion King fandom…I'm baaaack and it's awesome you like Ponies and LK. Um, for those new to my writing style, hi I'm Lotta and I just want you to enjoy my writing. I don't like to push people to write reviews…so only write one if you feel like it, don't feel pressured, just being favourited is enough for me, I get a lot of enjoyment from writing and don't need much back, I have been doing this thing since I was 8 and I'm how old now? Hehe anyway enough rambling. Just know if you feel up to writing a review it's appreciated. Even if you hate the story :p **

**Chapter 2- And Now, An Interlude With King and Daughters..**

"King Pamphilos! It is a certain pleasure making your acquaintance this evening for our journal entry! And all of those strapping young colts and pretty young mares tunning in on those new-fangled radio devices, let me just say, jolly good job. I could never work out how to work or fix or even turn on those darned things if I had four arms, right Pamphilos?" The gigantic royal stallion's overdone booming laughter had enough force to send the thin-framed young journalist stallion out of his chair. "Oh golly gosh, do excuse me my fellow man!" Pamphilos helped the chuckling, unshaken journalist who seemed to be used to these situations back into his chair, just keeping up gentlemanly appearances. "No it's quite alright! You would very much underestimate how much this happens to me, I'm sure. I'm not the fittest or bulkiest of stallions, I keep most of my blessings up here. For you listening, I'm talking about my mind! Now, my King, I am ever humbled to be in your presence tonight. Tell me if you please, how is your wife faring at the hospital? I heard she had a bad accident?"

The journalist seemed genuinely concerned and Pamphilos poured sugar and honey into his well-rehearsed speech. "My wife has been at the hospital for a time period of 4 months. She had an accident on the stairs. Luna who had just come home tripped down the stairs and somehow, believe it or not, we'd placed out, and not on purpose of course, the sharp axe on the bottom stairs. Luna missed them but my wife valiantly tried to safeguard the young fillies life and well…gained a lame limb in the process." "Oof. Is she in pain?" "Oh certainly yes! It has been rough with all the tests and measurements and such but we have got the best medical care in town of course. Dr Hermes. He's run all the tests he can but unfortunately the stump will not grow a leg back, not even with magic. She now has to walk on three limbs. Permanently maimed." For the next few minutes a pin could drop in the room. The journalist looked guilty and pained if anything at the Queen's distress.

"Uhhhmm…well I had better keep this moving on for the sake of radio…she is alright now?" "Mmm yes still recovering for now, but our Queen should be regularily making appearances with the family in a month. Her strength is rebuilding at a steady rate, almost finishing to learn how to walk with her limbs as they are now. Do not look so pained. Life is filled with beauty but sometimes it is found in the most torturous looking of life experiences. This experience told me how brave and strong my wife is." He shot a quick frown backstage at his daughter Celestia miming his words mockingly with Luna and she giggled softly, trying to muffle her noises. Luna's vocabulary had blossomed over just the last four months, showing a child more willing to listen and learn quickly. "Funny but Dad beat you down!" Luna warned her sister in simple language still. Celestia burst out laughing. "Oh dear, please hush we are on radio." She rolled her eyes at her father's interjection.

"He can't do anything that bad. Don't be a ninny sister, it's about time we got back at him even just a little for hacking Mom's leg off." "No…pwease…" Luna tried to convince her otherwise pulling her mane with wide eyes wide with fear. "I'll be fine." Celestia pulled her sister off her mane with her Dad's determinedness whether it was for better or worse. Luna trembled and hid her sight in her mane, Celestia sighing and petting the tiny filly's head before setting off. Luna still trembled. "And so all those guards came a-tumbling down into the ball-room!" "Oh haha! What a hysterical tale! I think your elder filly is here, Pamphilos! Hello young Princess Celestia, one thousand welcomes to you!" The journalist bowed respectfully to the future queen. "A thousand thankyous dear Sir. But…we don't have an axe Daddy. I'm just confused. Where is our axe? Because I thought it was against royal regulations to have an axe or anything weapon-like in the kingdom so it wouldn't hurt the lives of royal heritage, father? Hmm?" Celestia prodded cheekily. "Celestia pray tell me what is the meaning of this?!" Pamphilos slightly raised his voice forgetting for a second that he could be heard via the new technologies of radio.

"Father there is absolutely no need to get huffy. I am just asking something honestly." Celestia said firmly with a dash of daring cheek. "Aw she's practically a queen already! Listen to that managerial tone, you must be proud!" The Journalist praised. "Uh yes quite. Celestia exactly where did you hear this? Did Lady Amalie or Lady Elaine put this idea in your head?" "None of my friends are a book, last time I had checked." Celestia tossed the bookmarked page of the regulations book into the Journalist's lap on the bookmarked page. "Why…this is true…so now things are a bit interesting. My good sir, there is indeed a law against axes…so how did you manage to have an axe when it was not available to you?" The Journalist furrowed his brows with a questioning tone. "I…uh…I…" Why Dad?" Celestia asked as innocently as she could. "Celestia go and play with your sister." "But-" "Now please dear." He said through his teeth and she trotted off in a bit of a huff.

"Is she ok?" "She'll be fine I assure you." "She seemed a bit huffed." "Her sister will please her, those two get along like frosting and cupcakes." "Oh well I guess that is good, but there is now the matter of your fractured story. It does not make sense that she has a severed limb now, there must be another part of the story we just aren't hearing." The Journalist leaned in for the answer and Pamphilos trembled and sweated for a few minutes before he gulped and came up with an on-the-fly answer. "There was no axe, but the trip was still so serious that it ripped her limb off, it was er…a really terrible accident."

"But how is that possible?" "But nothing! Remember I am king." Even an empty threat was enough to hush the scrawny journalist. "Uh…yes of course, I apologize for doubting your good intentions my liege." "Quite alright my fellow man, but do not let it happen again." Pamphilos had a hint of threat still in his eyes and voice. The journalist gulped this time. "Oh-kay." His voice slightly broke. Pamphilos sweetened quite artificially. "Now, where were we?" And the interview continued on for a quarter of an hour. Still the headlines for the king were less than favourable and even scandalous from those who did not know him personally. **King's Farce, The Accidental 'Blunder' and The Murder King?** were being read on every street. Now began the time when everyone questioned the King on the street but no one would still dare challenge him formally.

*7*S*U*N*S


End file.
